


Valentine's Day

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff, and with barley any context, drabble??? idk it's just rlly short, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Summary: It was Valentine's Day, and Omega decided it was finally time to confess her love to a certain squid on her team...
Relationships: Omega/Red Sole (Splatoon)
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Day

Omega held out a heart-shaped box which seemed to be filled with chocolates and a card, which was taped on top of the heart shaped box. Omega muttered; "He-Here just t-take it..." as she handed it to Red Sole. Omega stood there with a cyan-red blush visible on her cheeks as Red Sole read the card. Red Sole got up and kissed her on the lips. When she pulled away, she said; "Thank you!". Omega's blush deepened. 


End file.
